elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Naryu Virian (Online)
|class = N/A |location = Balmora Fort Amol Mournhold Narsis Kvatch Vivec City |region = Deshaan Vvardenfell Eastmarch Gold Coast |province = Morrowind Skyrim Cyrodiil |faction = Morag Tong |voice = Kath Soucie |dlc = Base }} Naryu Virian is a Dunmer who seeks contact with the Vestige in Deshaan. She is an assassin of the Morag Tong who was hired to eliminate the source of the Llodos Plague and will therefore seek the help of the Vestige. Alongside senior member Varon Davel, the two are the only remaining members of their cell within the Tong. With the Morag Tong persecuted during the Second Era first from the assassination of the Reman Potentate and from the Dark Brotherhood schism, the members of the guild have gone into hiding and are working from the shadows to try and build connections with powerful nobles and regain the strength and influence they once had. Interactions Ebonheart Pact Quests Naryu is first encountered by the Vestige in Narsis, where House Hlaalu had requested help from Mournhold to deal with the Llodos plague and the Maulborn threat. The Mournhold Underground Naryu returns to Mournhold after taking care of the threat in Narsis, where she secretly helps both the player and Almalexia uncover another Maulborn plot. The Pride of a Prince She is later seen in Fort Amol, in Eastmarch, where she is given her first solo contract for the Tong to assassinate a Breton alchemist and killer on the loose in Pact lands. She helps the player uncover another plot by Fildgor and the Stormfist Brigade by unifying the angry delegates and helping the player cut their way through the Stormfist assassins from the shadows. Gold Coast Quests A Cordial Collaboration Help Naryu track down a contract that escaped for Kvatch. The Sweetroll Killer Naryu and her allies uncover a string of murders along the Gold Coast. Vvardenfell Quests After her work in Kvatch, Naryu invites the Vestige to look for her in Vvardenfell. Broken Bonds Naryu meets the Outlander on Firemoth Island after the latter gets captured by slavers. Fleeing the Past Naryu begins to develop her trust towards the Vestige, and asks if the Vestige can help her keep Veya Releth safe and away from Redorans and Warclaws. Of Faith and Family Naryu tries to talk Veya out of doing things that are unwise, or against the Tong rules, but she too is shocked to find out what really happened to Ulran Releth. A Purposeful Writ Naryu tries to find out more about Ulran's death whilst completing a writ. She requires the Vestige to help her in doing so. Family Reunion Naryu tries to stop Veya from killing all the Redoran Councilors, but things still went out of hand. Personality While skilled in the art of assassination, she shows her softer side especially with the Vestige as she helps them with the task of saving lives. She wishes to see the Morag Tong back to its former glory, and does what she can to increase the Tong's standing with the rest of the Pact even if it is outside her contract. Quests *Unwanted Guests *A Favor Returned *Messages Across Tamriel *Payback *Tracking the Plague *The War Council Dialogue Conversations Quotes Gallery Naryu Virian2.png|Naryu ESO Morrowind Pre-Order Steelbook Case.jpg|Steelbook Case Pre-Order bonus for , featuring an image of Naryu Virian Balmora ESO Promo Screenshot (3).png|Promotional image of Balmora with Naryu Virian in view Meet the Character - Naryu Virian.jpg|Promotional image of Naryu from Meet the Character – Naryu Virian Naryu Virian ESO Vvardenfell Concept Art.jpg|Naryu Virian ESO Vvardenfell Concept Art Naryu Virian Dress Dialogue.png|In a dress Trivia *Naryu is a prominent character in content related to chapter: **In The Elder Scrolls Online: Morrowind Announcement Trailer, she is seen on a mission to assassinate the Grand Master of the Morag Tong for betraying the guild, with permission from Vivec and assistance from the Warden.[https://twitter.com/TESOnline/status/826509310951845888 ESO Twitter ― "Everyone’s favorite Morag Tong assassin, Naryu Virian, returns for an all-new adventure in ESO Morrowind."] **She serves as a guide for creating a new character with , as she helps you in the quest "Broken Bonds."[https://twitter.com/TESOnline/status/826509387296567302 ESO Twitter ― "Naryu will also be your guide through ESO Morrowind’s new player tutorial, should you create a new character"] **The physical Collector's Edition of ESO Morrowind comes with Naryu's Journal, a 20,000 word novel written from her perspective. She is also featured on the variant steelbook case for it. **A video series called ESO: Morrowind - Naryu Guide has Naryu featured in and/or narrating a certain aspect of Vvardenfell. *Razum-dar and Naryu have apparently met in the past, as hinted by the quests "Messages Across Tamriel" and "Family Reunion." Notes Appearances * ** ** * de:Naryu Virian (ESO: Morrowind) Category:Online: Dunmer Category:Online: Females Category:Online: Narsis Characters Category:Online: Mournhold Characters Category:Online: Fort Amol Characters Category:Online: Morag Tong Members Category:Dark Brotherhood: Characters Category:Dark Brotherhood: Kvatch Characters Category:ESO Morrowind: Vvardenfell Characters Category:ESO Morrowind: Balmora Characters Category:ESO Morrowind: Females Category:ESO Morrowind: Dunmer